Many customers of service providers desire pay-per-use billing, at least for some services, and this desire may likely increase in the future due, in part, to a perception of better fairness in that pay-per-use allows a customer to pay only for what services are used. In this way, low-usage customers need not subsidize high-usage customers. Many customers may also desire to arrange their accounts into group accounts and/or bundled accounts. In the first case, a number of customers are gathered into one combined billing account (e.g., a cellphone family plan) and in the second case, a customer's multiple services (e.g., cellphone, music downloads, television, movie pay per view, local phone, long distance) are combined into one billing account. Although both types of combined accounts, and even combined accounts of other types, may be of convenience to a customer, these combined accounts may lack customer control and safety in that the accounts may not be fully compatible with a desire to budget expenditures (e.g., via a monthly budget for the family, business, etc.). Further, there appears to be a lack of functionality to adaptively re-budget among categories within a combined account. Given that a customer may desire to limit total expenditures in a given billing cycle to a particular amount, it may be desirable to manage the sub-accounts so that the billing cycle limit is not exceeded.